Secrets
by IamEnVIOUS
Summary: They wanted a life together and to do that, he will have to lie. R & R.


Disclaimer: I own nothing.

_"Where is he?" _Ino asked herself, having left her village for a short revendous with her Akatsuki boyfriend. How she got swept away by the long haired male...kami only knows.

Looking around, making sure she wasn't being followed.

Walking to the river's edge, she spotted him." Ino un." Deidara whispered," Over here."

Ino walked happily to her love," I was thinking you couldn't make it Deidara kun."

Deidara pulled her in for a kiss," Were you followed un?"

"No, now kiss me." Ino said, wrapping her arms around his neck.

The two blondes tangled their tongues together." Ohh Dei...if only we can be together." Ino whispered in his ear.

"Un, I was kicked out of the Akatsuki. " Deidara replied," and I thought of a way for us to live together."

Ino was curious and delighted," How Dei kun?"

"I pretend to be a identical twin and you can't call me Deidara in public un. Call me Akira instead." taking off the cloak, ring and bandana.

" Alright..._Akira kun." _

Walking side by side to the main gate entrance of the hidden leaf," Good evening Koetsu and Izumo." Ino greeted," This is Akira Tsaji, he hails from Iwa and he wants to live here."

" Welcome and you look a awful lot like Deidara from the Akatsuki."

"I'm not him, I'm his twin un."

That announcement made the shinobi stand up from their seats," _You're his twin?" _believing the lie. Ino sweated nervously for a different reason." That's right boys and Akira will never repeat his brother's crimes."

" Right un."

" Well...alright. Go see lady Hokage and good luck and welcome to Konoha."

Ino grabbed Deidara's hand," Come on Akira."

Tsunade heard a knock on her door," Who is it?" " Ino and I brought a visitor from Iwa who wishes to be a resident in the leaf."

" Come on in."

The two blondes stepped in, Tsunade looked up," Deidara from the _Akatsuki? What are you doing here?"_

Ino interjected," No! No! This is his identical twin brother Akira Tsaji and he wants to live here."

Tsunade sat back down," Is that right? I will need to see his papers."

Deidara pulled out legal documents of his own actual twin," Here un." Tsunade studied them and gave the clearance for residence. " Welcome to Konoha. And since you are a jonin, you can assist on missions and bring your brother to justice."

To cover his tracks and avoid prison, Deidara lied. " I was told by the Akatsuki my brother is dead on the way here."

" I see." Tsuande said, accepting his word, crossing himself off the bingo book." You two are dismissed."

Time passes and Ino and Deidara settle down and start a family. A rambunctious bunch of blue eyed children.

Four in total.

" Children," said their mother," stay where we can see you."

" Okay mama." waving at the current Hokage," Hi lord Hokage and lady Hinata!"

"Hi kids, looking forward to starting school at the Academy?"

" Yeah!"

" Good luck kids." smiled the pregnant Hinata," we'll see you around okay?"

" Okay lady Hinata!"

" So Ino," said her old best friend and former rival," I see you finally earned the name pig."

Deidara frowned at the insult," What was that flat chested? "

Sakura blinked before glaring at him," What did you call me?"

Deidara smirked," You heard me ironing board. There is no man alive who wants to touch you un."

Sakura flipped him off.," I'll pass un."

Ino threw her head back and laughed aloud," Oh Sakura...if only your beloved Sasuke was here to witness this."

Sakura fumed," I hate you Ino pig!" pulling out her kunai and charged at her former best friend.

Deidara gasped and pulled Ino to safety, " Ino! " getting stabbed in the chest.

Blood seeped out from his wound," No...please..." Ino cried," Dei...stay with me...don't die." whispering his name.

Sakura dropped her kunai," Ino...I'm so sorry..." turning the kunai on herself.

Deidara groaned as his wife threw her weight on him," Ino...I can't breathe un...and I'm alright. One inch to the left and I will be a goner."

Ino pulled herself up," You're going to be okay?"

"Yeah un."

Ino ripped open his vest and saw the entry wound, right below his heart. " Thank goodness her aim was off." treating his wound with her medical jutsu.

" Now we tell her family the news."

Sakura's funeral was attended by her former classmates, laid to rest in her family burial plot.

" Sad thing was she was never going to accomplish her dream and became Sasuke's wife." Ino told her husband.


End file.
